


Cats Of Interest: Catnap (fancomic)

by look_turtles



Series: Cats of Interest [3]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch dreams of computer code</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cats Of Interest: Catnap (fancomic)

**Author's Note:**

> I thought since it was canon that Finch dreams of computer code I thought Cat!Finch would too.


End file.
